conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Doxl-'iveryit
Classification and Dialects A very case heavy language with some Influences from Hebrew but with a syntax almost completely different, the speakers of this language call themselves " " אַדּ־עִבְריִתּ or Persons of Iveryit אִבְריִתּ, they are a low dense population in the Jordan River Zone that resisted the invasions of the Romans in the caves of the Dead Sea. There are two Dialects: * Halad Dialect: Old Dialect of the Books, presented here; * Truna Dialect: The Informal Dialect, the changes are presented here, mainly the sounds of Þ and Ð; H and X; some of the words (informal), optional characters that are compulsory in the old Dialect (אַיֲ / הַיֲ , /(h)aːja/, (H)āya, 9); Phonology Consonants Features: * 1 Ejective tʼ ט; * Various Affricates with one that is ambiguous in pronunciation / k͡x / k͡ʀ / k͡r / כ; * Soundless Character א that only serves as a place holder for vowels but had the same sound as /ʔ/ ע but lost it over the ages; Vowels - Niqut (נִקֻתּ) All vowels can be nasalized in some situations. 15 vowel sounds + 15 nasalized. Writing System Vowel Names and Writing Consonants * *D̂ and Ď were substituted by Ð and Þ respectivly, These sound merged into /θ/ regular speech, however the diference in writting hasn't dropped due to transliteration of ancient text.''' * ** X and H merged into the same sound, between /χ/ and /h/, being pronounced /χ/ at the end or middle of words and normally after a vowel, while /h/ at the begining only, however the diference in writting hasn't dropped due to transliteration of ancient text. * ***Š, Ť, Ǩ and Q̌ were changed into PS, TS, KR and QH respectively. Grammar' Nouns Nouns can vary in 23 cases and by definitiveness and numbers by following the table, Adjectives also agree with the noun they reflect (with exception of hyphenated ones). Cases for nouns and adjectives (23) (= means separate, - means using hyphen, _ means joined) The Object Separator "Qif" is not considered a case because it can vary the meaning because of the pronouns. Verbs Verbs are only allowed to have in their vowel blocks, and almost always end in Verbal Subject substitutes the "r" by the ending in the following table, Tense + Mood + Aspect are formed into one word next to the the verb (or attached to it if only one part is used). Regular verbs start with Wa or Wā, other ones are Irregular Verbs or Composite verbs(derived from a noun or other word that doesn't start with Wa or Wā) To form pronouns for the object, you grab the "Qif" add an "i" and then the respective ending, to make "-self" you change the "i" added to an "o". Example: * Yourself(formal, singular) :Qifoflā , Qif+o+flā (ACC+self+2nd singular formal) * Myself (rude male): Qifoko , Qif+o+ko (ACC+self+1st singular ) Syntax Sentence formation is normally V T S O or (VS) T O -Verb, T- Tense, S-Subject , O-Object, (VS) Verb with Subject ending, but Objects are optional in some verbs. Quantifiers go before, Adjectives go after the Nouns. Cantillations - Ilo Kalino (אִלֳ כֲּלִנֳ) Cantillations are a set of symbols for dialogue and formal and sacred text reading, here they still maintain some flavour of dialogue helpers but also for tonal indications and for nasalization. Not all cantillations are used. Lexicon Example text Full Sentence of R.I.P. * Anima eius et animae omnium fidelium defunctorum per Dei misericordiam requiescant in pace. * May his/her soul and the souls of all the faithful dead, through(in company of) the mercy of God, rest in peace * Walargṓ, Qififlā āf Kiq ilo Musula ik gaxmor ilo Edi gi, il Iyawdamix go Musulamni kï, haga ki. *וֲלֲרגָּ׃ קִפִפלַ אַף כִּק אִלֳ מֻשֻׂלֲ אִךּ גֲּחמֳר אִלֳ אְדִּ גִּ׃ אִל אִיֲודֲּמִח גֳּ מֻשֻׂלֲמנִ כּיִֺ׃ הֲגֲּ כִּ׆ *Gloss: **Walargṓ rest + optative, **Qififlā reflexive+Formal You **āf for noun **Kiq ilo Musula the+plural follower **ik gaxmor for adj. dead **ilo Edi gi soul + possessed, **il Iyawdamix go Second name of God (for the dead) + Genitive **Musulamni kï + Comititive, **haga ki + Ornative